happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
White Trash
White Trash is a HTFF episode. Plot Diamond, is using a new virtual reality simulator, (Just her iPhone, placed really up close via a helmet) as she plays Fortnite via it, She switches over to a dating website, where she approaches Nester's profile, She takes off the helmet and notices, she notices she is at Nester's house, she rings the doorbell, but not answer, so she just waits, as she uses the helmet to play Fortnite, and drink a can of soda. When Nester finally approaches, he swings his door open and hits Diamond with it, Diamond falls and spills her soda can, and her helmet breaks, leaving nothing but the phone, witch is still in contact. Nester, (who is filming this) is disappointed that his tech destruction video didn't go as well as planned. Diamond gets up and bursts the dust off, However Lumpy sees this sees gives Diamond a ticket, for littering. As he points to Diamond's phone with Fortnite on it. (Since Fortnite is trash LMAFO). Diamond is outraged as Nester laughs at her. She looks at her ticket and is revealed she has to do community service. The next day, Diamond is picking up trash, as she cleans the entire park, Lumpy is impressed and promotes her to trash lady, as Diamond is still embrassed. Cuts to her emptying, as Paws is revealed to also be a garbage lady, Paws is happy to see her sister, as she hugs her. Diamond askes her why she's her, and Paws tells her she does this usually on weekends, as she admits she's doing it for fun. Diamonds empties the trash, as she gets in the truck with her sister. At the junkyard, they empty the out the trash, as Diamonds notices laughter form the outside, she looks at the front, and notices Nester, Alastair and Jerky laughing at her lame new job. Paws tells Diamond not to listen to them, as she points out their are some cool things people threw away, as she holds up The Cursed Idol, But Alastair appears and slaps it out of her hand, the idol causes Alastair's wheelchair to be attached by the car magnet, as he gets stuck, he jumps off the chair, but splats on the ground. In addition, Nester's phone is token away by the idol, Diamond laughs at him, as Nester gets back at her by defecating on the ground, and telling her to clean that up, he walks, but spills on his own birdshit and lands ride on a covary belt, that crushes cars into cubes, Nester tries to escape but it's too late, and he gets crashed into a cube. Then, Jerky sees these death and screams and tries to run away. But he trips on the idol and tumbles down, he ends up landing in the garbage incinerator, where he burns, Diamond laughs and rubs Paws n the head, saying she was right, this job is fun. Moral *"Pick up after Yourself." Deaths *Alistair splats on the ground. *Nester is crushed by the car magnet. *Jerky is burnt by the garbage incinerator. Trivia *Paws' garbage lady job returns form Trashing Our Fun. *This is Alistair's debut role. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 112 episodes